Gryffindor
Gryffindor is one of the four houses at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and WIzardry. Its founder being Godric Gryffindor. Scarlet and gold are Gryffindors house colours and the Lion is their emblematic animal. Sir Nicolas de Mimsy porpington, more commonly referred to as 'Nearly Headless Nick', as his neck was hit fourtey five times with an axe, is the house ghost and Minerva McGonagall is the most recent head of house and transfiguration teacher. Students are sorted into Gryffindor for their brave characteristics. The reputation of Gryffindor Hogwarts has been around for almost one thousand years, meaning that Gryffindor, along with the other houses, have also been around for one thousand years. Bravery and Chivalry is what Gryffindor values. Gryffindors are noticed as brave and daring people, though sometimes people misread that for rule-breaking. People like Severus Snape, head of Gryffindor house, though this may be because of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Naturally Gryffindor and Slytherins loath each other on principle, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws tend to side with Gryffindors. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, the founders of the two houses, had a pure falling out, though in good reason. Godric Gryffindor did not apreciate Salazar Slytherins emphasis on the importance of pure-blooded witches and wizards. Slytherins beleive that any witch or wizard who is not pure-blooded is unworthy of magic, their awful name for muggleborns being 'mudbloods'. Muggleborns being unworthy of magic, is something that has being proven wrong more than once in Gryffindor. Lily Potter (nee Evans) was an excellent student, particularly in potions, where she was favoured by the current potions professor at the time; Horace Slughorn. Hermione Granger was an excellent student in all lessons, knowing almost every answer to every question asked, and someone that was often called a know-it-all, even by Severus Snape. "One of my best friends is muggle-born. She's the best in our year." ''-''Harry Potter to Horace Slughorn on Hermione Granger. Many Gryffindor's have been known for their bravery. Albus Dumbledore for example went on to do many honourable things. He found twelve uses for dragon blood, became an important member for the Order of the Phoenix and the Wizengamot, became proffeser of transfiguration and headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and came face to face with Voldemort in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Some Gryffindors went on to be Quidditch players or work for the Ministry of Magic as Aurors. The Sorting Hat on Gryffindor "You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart." -The Sorting Hat on Gryffindor. According to the sorting hat, Gryffindors are brave and daring. The sorting hat tells the story of the fall out between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. It tells us in 1995 the thoughts of Godric Gryffindor and which students he would wish to teach. "Said Gryffindor 'We'll teach all those with brave deads to their name' " -The Sorting Hat on Godric Gryffindor. The Gryffindor Common Room The Gryffindor common room is in Gryffindo Tower. Usually, Only Gryffindors know where the Gryffindor common room is. The entrance to the Gryffindor common room on the seventh floor is gaurded by a portrait of the Fat Lady, she only allows students to enter if they know the regularly changing Gryffindor password. "No password, no entry!" -The Fat Lady. Gryffindor Passwords *Caput Draconis *Pig Snout *Wattlebird *Fortuna Major *Flibbertigibbet *Oddsbodikins *Scurvy Cur *Balderdash *Banana Fritters *Fairy lights *Mimbulus mimbletonia *Abstinence *Baubles *Dilligrout *Tapeworm *Quid Agis Behind the portrait of the Fat Lady lies the Gryffindor common room, a spacous room with a fireplace and comfortable armchairs. There are two staircases, one leading to the boys dormitories and one leading to the girls dormitories. The girls are aloud into the boys dormitories, however when the boys trie to get into the girls dormitories the staircase turns into a slide, thus making the boys unable to get up the stairs. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley discovered this in their fifth year at Hogwarts. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿